perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Temple
] Entrance 129 668 , north-northeast of Town of Arrivals There are three options of which version of Twilight Temple to enter, making it effectively, three dungeons. The first number is the version, or Act. The second number is the difficulty. Squad selection is somewhat misleading; the choice is actually between a small squad (1-4 characters) or large one (4-6). If looking for crafting materials, players may prefer to set the number of bosses and monsters to High, depending on the materials desired; otherwise, for quests and such, Medium should be fine. Instance classification = Crafting = The Twilight Temple line is one of two, or possibly more if Rank weapons are included, starting points for crafting a path to L16 weapons, the other being at Lunar Glade. Some of the items have absurdly low drop rates,Sorceress's Soul for Lionheart, Ashura and Archangel set pieces -less than 1% drop rate, or 105 Mysterious Chips, probably available for around 10,000 coins each (in boxes of 10) as of 2017 not at all unheard of in MMORPG, but the point is there are alternatives, such as crafting them from Mysterious Chips, which are readily available at Catshops. * Twilight Temple Materials List Of note for its simplicity and ease and number of classes that can use it is the Magic Weapon recipe: Divine Aegis > refine twice at Nirvana, Mold from Warsong > G16 progression: :Aegis: ::Illusion Lord's Stone x2 (rare drop or 112 Mysterious Chips for around a million coin in total); , both from the same boss (Twilight Minister: Doom and at around the same drop rate, and Ultimate Substance x30 The Bow and Sword recipes are as easy, and the Polehammer requires an extra step, but still easy: Souledge Tree :First thing to know is that weapon progression will in most cases lead to the final weapons, but it can become unreasonably inefficient. There is a very limited number of weapons, one progression or two, that lead swiftly to the final L16 weapons. The others are lumped into a "combine four Souledges to make the next weapon" mess that, if the "New Dungeon Recipe" wording is any indication, initially were a complete dead end, but sloppily scooped off the floor and dumped unceremoniously into a recipe few will even bother with, and all arguably would be wasting their time doing. To avoid this, either research all the weapons on the database, or follow the guide linked to here. Eventually it should be reprinted here, fair use claimed for educational purposes, & the inevitable loss of websites (link rot). Selected progressions of weapons and the Souledge types Decomposed from them: ::Because it is not included in the Link to weapon ingredients, the Blade progression first: :Souledge: Petrified Femur : #Ghoulish Sword > Dragonblade, Shinroblade. # OR Warrior Blade > Forceblade, ☆Fireflow, Blade of the Warrior (80 Gold, no Souledge). "Materials List" short version Twilight Temple Materials List * Axe / Hammer : Polehammer: Chaotic Implement > Polehammer: ☆Anchor of Chaos * Bow: Dragonbow > ☆Nameless Dragonbow * Dagger : Crescent Thorn > Bloodlusting Tongues > Hook and Thorn > Backbiter > ☆Barrier Thorn ?: Gutbreaker? * Fist / Claw : Courageous Fists > Skywarrior Fists > Soulmessenger Fists > Deitnia Fists > ☆Berzerker Fists * Magic: Pataka: ☆Divine Aegis * Polearm / Spear / Pike: Petrified Lance > Jaden Spear > Demon Heart > Desert Thrust > ☆Whitesands Spear * Sabre : Darkwater > Dewdrop > Shadowstalk > ☆Netherwhisper Storm > ☆Moonblade Reflection * Scythe : Death Penalty > Totalgrace > Sky Graze > Crimson Predator > ☆Heavenly Grace * Soulsphere : Flameheart Soulsphere > Heavenly Blaze > Diamond Demon > Icecrystal Petal > Barrier Sphere: ☆Soulbringer Sphere * Sword : Dual Blades: ☆Darkslayers of Obliteration Alternatives Note that the Materials List strategy is a do-it-yourself (DIY) guide, for starting from scratch. Level 90 weapons do appear, if somewhat infrequently, in the Auction House. So, for example, it is not necessary to make the Chaotic Implement if you can buy Beacon Axes (and most characters could get more use out of Beacon). Beacon Axes turn into Gold 99 ☆Unparalleled Brimstone Edges, which can be made into the same weapons that Chaotic Implement's Gold transformation (Anchor of Chaos) can. Another example: ☆Inferno-Heaven Souleater can be made from Innocent Reverie level 90 magic sword, and Souleater makes the same weapons that the Materials List's Divine Aegis does. Sadly, though, a less good example because Reverie is arguably worse than the cheap-as-dirt Gold mold Requiem Blade. * Dagger, Polearm : There are no alternatives, other than the Lunar Glade lines or the Four Souledge Paths * Axe / Hammer : Beacon Axes > ☆Unparalleled Brimstone Edges * Bow: Dragonbow > Legacy Dragonbow -OR- ☆Constellation's Fall (its rare component drops at 16%, where the other two have a 10% drop rate. Other ingredients may change this ratio) * Fist / Claw : > Berzerker Fists * Magic: Innocent Reverie > ☆Inferno-Heaven Souleater #☆Foundation of World L16 Wand * Pike / Spear : Whitesands Spear * Sabre : > ☆Moonblade Reflection * Scythe : > Heavenly Grace * Soulsphere : > Soulbringer Sphere * Sword : Dual Blades: Note that the list does not show the higher level transformations; do not assume that there is a single path thereafter; magic devices are a notable exception. This is a good thing; Venomancers that wish to optimize their physical attacks will have to have a Magical Sword; and there are many theories, if not certainties, about the role of the weapons in maximizing the potential of other magic classes as well. = Gallery = Swiftwind Light TT 70.jpg|Swiftwind, full set, Twilight Temple Dungeon Gear set, Light L70 Intangible - Amethyst robe.jpg|Intangible (Twilight Temple), same design as generic/crafted Amethyst and the "One Mind, One Heart" Master's set from the Tome of Cultivation Armor of Demon General.jpg|Armor of Demon General, L70 Light Armor Quest Gear. It has about 90% of the protection of the same-level Swiftwind Chest and looks the same as the level 80 Lunar Chaser Armor, both from Twilight Temple Witch's Set.jpg|Witch's Set Fashion and Soulbringer Sphere character level L99 item level `12 Twilight Temple gold weapon Mountcrasher Twilight Heavy.jpg|Mountcrasher (Lv90 Twilight Temple). Same texture as Solemnlight (Lunar Glade L95), Supreme Power (L100 crafted/NPC), and precursors to Rank 8 Army Commander - Might.jpg|Army Commander: body, and Might: other pieces (same set). Counterstream (Crystal Token), generic Mail of Antiquity, level 90 Rank armor - Destroyer: Blademaster, Berserker: Barbarian. Heavenly Blaze Sphere.jpg|Heavenly Blaze Sphere Psychic weapon L70 = Four Souledge Path = This path is not recommended. It is included as a warning, to show how difficult and expensive it is. It is perhaps easier to list the weapons that CAN be crafted into higher weapons, but it is also of use to note which should be avoided, at least for that purpose. Obviously, some weapons are nice to have at a certain level (Star Axes seems a good example; its proc loses MP, which is not as dangerous as HP), but that is the less efficient and more expensive way. Another, even better example is Netherwhisper Glacier, with a superlative +2 Atk Level bonus, but it again falls into the four-for-one upgrade path. Expensive: * ★★Ashura of Purgatory = Dark Aura Axes (from Star Axes) + Lorebeast + Monarch Axes + Scarlet Axes * ★★Etherblade Shadowglider = Souledge : Solarsymbol Wildfire (Netherwhisper Mist) + Souledge: Summit (Dragonblade Encounter) + Souledge: Yin Yang Supercharge (orgin: Netherwhisper Glacier, wrongly labeled Sovereignty of the Sun) + Souledge: Undercurrent (also Netherwhisper Glacier) * ☆☆Inferno-Heaven Scimitar Level 13 = All four of these blades' Souledges (Dark, Mirage, Scarlet, Sacred Divinity, are required : #Souledge: Dragonblade : Firelotus, Blade of the Dragon (Gold 90) OR Devilblade > Mirage Scimitar #Souledge: Shinroblade : Starless Black Blade > Scarlet Scimitar (proc that reduces ALL damage by 20%) #Souledge: Forceblade : Ravager > ☆Inferno-Heaven Ravager (99 Gold), #Cavalier Scimitar > Sacred Divinity, Dark Scimitar Dagger: :☆☆Relentless Finisher # Fiery Scale # Midas Touch # Nigh Murder # Finger of Corruption Polearm :Voidrider's Touch #Monarch Spear #Wrathsoul #Behemoth Femur #Shadowmancer's Arm Links * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Twilight_Temple * Twilight Temple Weapons -- Materials List. My PWI; meandpwi.blogspot.com :''"This is a list of materials needed to make the TT99 GOLD weapons with the goal to recast it twice at Nirvana and then ultimately to a T3 (G16) version using a mold from Warsong. The path is the shortest approach possible, meaning the least required materials." - Charris the Blademaster Armor * Twilight Temple - Level 60, 70, 80, 90 Armor Category:Dungeons Category:Locations